I've never
by Eyesonly33
Summary: Squall and the Gang have a little too much fun with some wine!! Read!! and Review!


I've never  
  
*disclamier* I don't own any of these guys, the wonderful company Square does, so top class to them!  
  
This is after the end of the game, enjoy  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall walked toward his room sighing, Rinoa had something planned tonight, something BIG. Squall was hoping it was something he and his bottom half wanted to do, but he'd never ever force her to do anything she didn't want to. He turned the corner grabbing the handle for his room, he grumbled and pushed it open, what he found inside almost made him fall over in shock. Everyone somehow managed to stuff themselves in his room!!! Irvine and Selphie were in a corner poking each other and making out, Zell and Seifer were fighting about God knows what, Quistis was trying not to make it look like she was hanging all over Seifer, fat chance. Rinoa smiled and hugged Squall.  
  
"Hi Honey!" Rinoa said, smiling extra wide. Squall looked around.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked slowly. Everyone seemed to realize he was there.  
  
"S'up Squall!!!!" Zell saluted. Squall waved his hand around in his face.  
  
"Yeah Yeah, what's with all the wine?" Squall asked slowly. Everyone looked toward Rinoa, who slowly walked forward with her hands behind her back.  
  
"Well...We're all gonna play a little game, see it's been a year since the whole "fighting" thing and we're gonna have a little Party!"Rinoa smirked raising her eyebrows up and down.  
  
"We wouldn't of have a problem if SOMEONE didn't have to go all weird and start being the Sorceress BITCH!" Zell exclaimed.  
  
"What did you say chicken wuss? Why don't you just go bend over in front of Squall or something." Seifer counted, followed by Zell hoping around punching the air.  
  
"ANYWAY!"Selphie yelled looking toward Rinoa.  
  
"We are going to play I've never..." Before Rinoa would go on, there was a low moan followed by a giggle.  
  
"You guys...." Squall looked toward Selphie and Irvine.  
  
"Dude, I was about to make my move." Irvine glared toward Squall. There was a mumble around the room as Rinoa started again.  
  
"All right, I've never is a drinking game, we all go around the room and say what we haven't ever done, and the person that HAS done that has to drink...everyone got it?" Everyone mumbled in response. Rinoa walked around passing out wine, she took her spot on Squall's lap.  
  
"OOOOOO" Quistis said loudly, smacking Seifer on his back. Seifer looked at Quistis funny then looked at Rinoa.  
  
" Whatever" Grumbled Squall. Rinoa pointed to herself.  
  
"I'll go first since it was my idea....Hmm ok, I've never....danced around my room naked." Rinoa said looking around the room. Seifer, Irvine, Selphie, and Squall drank quickly.  
  
"Wait, Wait, Squall you danced around your room..naked?! " Zell laughed falling to the ground.  
  
"Sorry I missed that!" Selphie exclaimed. Irvine looked at her.  
  
"What?!" He yelled. Selphie looked down as Zell spoke up, it was his turn after all.  
  
"I've never gone nuts and acted like a lap dog, for a sorceress." Zell smirked looking toward Seifer, who threw him a death glare as he drank.  
  
"Asshole." Seifer grumbled.  
  
"Anyway, I've never been in space, and been possessed, and had to have someone come out and get meeeeeeee." Selphie said in one breath. Rinoa looked at Selphie hurt.  
  
"I was possessed!!!!" She said hurt.  
  
"Tooooo badddddddd." Selphie smirked as Rinoa gulped down some.  
  
"I've never not had sex!" Irvine yelled. Everyone looked at him surprised.  
  
"Ew....Selphie." Quistis mumbled.  
  
" I hope you took a shower girl."Zell said. Then everyone sighed realizing they would have to prove the fact if they weren't virgins anymore. Selphie sighed drinking, Seifer blinked at Quistis then drank, followed by Quistis, Squall and Rinoa smiled at eachother and drank. Everyone looked at Zell and coughed down at laugh.  
  
"I'm waiting for the right one ok!" He yelled getting red.  
  
"Sure chicken wuss." Seifer laughed.  
  
"Oh fuck you Seifer, having sex doesn't mean exactly losing yourself to a man!!" Zell yelled. Seifer pushed Zell.  
  
"Shut the fuck up you wussy!" He yelled.  
  
"You guys calm down." Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa said at the exact time. The rounds passed on and people got more and more drunk. About 2 hours later, everyone was extremely drunk.  
  
Rinoa was tilting from side to side, falling off of Squall's lap now and then mumbling about how much it moved around.  
  
"myyyyy turn boys, and girls." Irvine said.  
  
" I've never got lost in space in a space ship and asked Squall to hug me to make sure I was alive.." He smirked looking at Rinoa and Squall who blushed and looked down. Rinoa drank slowly.  
  
"So that's WHERE Squall and Rinoa DID it!" Zell yelled laughing slapping his knee.  
  
"I've never had sex in the kitchen." Quistis said slowly. Irvine and Selphie drank.  
  
"I've never had sex in the Training Center." Selphie said slowly. Quistis and Seifer got red, really fast, and took a swig of some wine.  
  
"Sick!" Squall growled.  
  
" Dude, didn't the animals like bother you guys?" Irvine asked, of course. Quistis looked down blushing red.  
  
"See, it didn't matter, before the animals noticed what they were doing Seifer was done." Zell yelled laughing.  
  
"I'm going to kill you chicken Wuss!" Seifer yelled.  
  
" I've never had Sex in the forest." Squall said calmly. Rinoa smacked his knee.  
  
"Um Squall...remember that time...in Timber we went for that "walk"?" Squall got red.  
  
"Oh...yeah...um I mean I've never had sex, in uh the uh Bathroom." He said slowly. Selphie and Irvine looked at eachother drank, then turned to the others.  
  
"Do you guys have camera's in the house?" They asked, everyone shivered.  
  
"Sick!!!!" Zell, and Seifer yelled.  
  
"I've never been whipped." Seifer said raising the bottle in front of him. Squall and Irvine looked at each other sighed, and drank as Rinoa and Selphie nodded looking at them.  
  
"Better drink." They both spoke quietly. The bottles of wine were all around, Squall had 3 in front of him, yet sat up straight, unlike Rinoa who had 2 but was leaning against Squall's chest, asking him every 5 mins, why they weren't in bed getting it on, Squall only sighed.  
  
"I don't know Rinoa ,I really don't know." Squall replied  
  
"Well we should be, lets just go right now, Squall screw this pink elephants!" Rinoa mumbled trying to undo his shirt buttons. Zell was playing his game boy, trying to "catch them all," Seifer and Quistis kept eyeing each other nodding and smirking, Selphie and Irvine were making out.  
  
"GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL!!!" Zell yelled randomly kicking Irvine and Selphie.  
  
"Damn it Zell, I was gonna make my move." Irvine yelled.  
  
"Yeah, your always trying to make your move there Irvine." Squall grumbled.  
  
"I've never wore leather pants." Seifer said looking at Squall, who blinked looked at his outfit mumbled and drank. Zell drank after Squall.  
  
"Not surprise." Quistis said.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT supposed TO MEAN?!" Zell yelled.  
  
"She means you're a fruit cake, now go get some skittles, since you love rainbows and all." Seifer smirked. Zell responded by flicking him off.  
  
"Lets get it onnnnn" Sang Rinoa still trying to get Squall's shirt off.  
  
"Oh I got one, I've never made a suggestion that was so stupid cause I don't know how if you jump from a high HEIGHT you will fall to the ground and go spalt." Squall spoke, and everyone looked at Selphie.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" She growled.  
  
"Well, you always do that, lets jump from 400 hundred feet! We'll be ok...dipshit." Seifer mumbled. Zell got up and left, 5 mins later he came back in a long trench coat and a stick.  
  
"Who am I ? Huh? I'm the sorceress knight, huh? you guys are the monsters not me? Huh? who am I?" Zell mocked. Everyone coughed down their laughter as Seifer glared at Zell with hate.  
  
" I'm gonna call you SB sorceress Bitch!" Zell yelled. Irvine and Selphie giggled and nodded.  
  
" I wanna lick lick lick from your head to your toe..." Rinoa sang finally pushing aside the buttons of Squall's shirt.  
  
"I've never said I thought I was attracted and most students get nervous when I was around." Squall said looking toward Quistis, who flicked him off and drank. Hours passed and more and more secrets came out. Everyone found out more of Selphie and Irvine sex life then they needed to know.  
  
"I've never had sex, in Squall's room." Zell said nodding.  
  
"You sure?" Seifer smirked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Blow me, SB, are you sure you haven't?" Zell counted.  
  
"STOP TALKING ABOUT MY SEX LIFE!" Squall yelled. Rinoa, and Squall drank, so did Irvine and Selphie.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Squall yelled standing up, making Rinoa who was drunk like no other fall down on the ground.  
  
"We got bored..." Irvine said slowly.  
  
"Ew...." Rinoa mumbled.  
  
" I've never cried out for "Sis" you pussy!" Irvine yelled pointing to Squall. Everyone laughed but Squall who drank.  
  
"Fuck you guys!" He yelled. Rinoa jumped back on him.  
  
"Exactly!! Fuck me!" she cried.  
  
"Gotta catch them all." Zell mumbled playing the game again. Quistis grabbed the game boy and threw it out the window.  
  
"NOOOOOOO I WAS on level 14!!!" Zell cried falling to his knees. Seifer laughed stupidly. Everyone clapped but Zell who was mumbling Pikcua(however you spell it)  
  
"Cant catch them all Zell." Irvine smirked.  
  
Around 5:30 everyone was spawned out upon the floor holding bottles, or bodies. Squall and Rinoa were on the bed, Rinoa singing in her sleep about "Lets get it on." Squall mumbling something about cake and sis. Irvine was complaining to Selphie about not being able to make his move, Seifer and Zell were lying on opposite sides of the room, as Quistis lied between them.  
  
  
  
if You want another fic, like this give me some feed back!!! 


End file.
